*the next day*
by kvm
Summary: *COMPLETE* It's a happy little literati fic. It's done for now. I was going to add more -- actually i did, but then changed my mind for fear of spoiling the story. there should be a sequel. soon.
1. ~Regrets~

Title:  
  
Author: katem-23  
  
E-mail, distribution: not that it will ever be good enough, please ask first…or if you want to add something to this that you think is lacking, or if you have a good plot idea e-mail me! katem_23@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Everyone including Lorelai holds Jess responsible for the accident where Rory broke her wrist, just as she was falling for him. But is there a way that she could show everyone just how wrong they were about Jess from the beginning.  
  
Rating Pg-13 for now. It is liable to change.  
  
Spoilers: Until "Teach Me Tonight" and possibly "Help Wanted" (I took some lines from the trailor off of the WB website) maybe parts of the rest of the season that I may throw in there, it's not very likely that I'm going to predict anything, and if I do, maybe the WB ill give me a job (.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it (unfortunately) or any of the characters (damn it!) or any of the story lines (jeez, I'm pretty pathetic aren't I?"), they all belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the amazing people at the WB/  
  
A/N; This is a R/J fic. I know that there are hundreds to thousands of people out there who could care less about Jess being with Rory because all they want is Tristan back on the show. I love Tristan, but that isn't what's going to happen in this story. My apologies, even if you are only reading it because there are no Trorys posted at the moment, please don't flame me just because you think that Jess should be with Paris and that Tristan should be with Rory. Thank you so much for your time. Oh, if you want to read a Trory, I'm writing one now, It's called 'Somewhere Out There' it's not actually just a Trory, I'm going to have more then one ending and it's going to be weird and exciting, but I'll need to write more before the story really forms into anything good. I've so far only written one chapter. Now, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 1- Regrets  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She had been in her room for hours. Lorelai was beginning to worry. Chris had left the night before and Rory barely said anything before he left. Come to think of it he had been acting strange too. Every time she had mentioned Sherry…Oh well, that wasn't important. All that mattered now was her daughter, with a broken wrist. That boy, that stupid, stupid, inconsiderate hoodlum. What was he thinking? Driving Rory's car? Crashing it? Was he stupid. Of course, it wasn't 100% his fault, maybe only 99% his fault. The rest was Luke's. If he had never asked Rory for that favour, she would still be fine. But no, he had to ask, and now here she was, broken.  
  
Lorelai walked up to Rory's bedroom door, and quietly knocked. It wasn't like her to not be up this late on a Saturday morning, usually they got up at 10 and then went to Luke's for breakfast. It was almost 1. What was she doing?  
  
Lorelai knocked. There was no reply. She opened the door and saw a crumpled heap facing the opposite wall.  
  
"Ror? Hun? Are you okay sweetie? How's your arm?"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
A stifled sob came from underneath the heap of blankets. Then quietly and slowly Lorelai heard the words "Yes" spoken.  
  
"So, is that yes to your name? You being okay? Your arm? Or you being awake?"  
  
Another stifled cry, "I'm awake…and yes, I am Rory, although I don't feel like it."  
  
"What about the answers to the rest of the questions?"  
  
"No and Fine"  
  
"Well, what's bothering you if it's not your arm?" Lorelai already knew the answer but she didn't want to seem uncaring.  
  
"I think you know."  
  
"Yeah, I do. You haven't had one cup of coffee all day and it's the afternoon already. Come on. I have a pot ready. We can talk."  
  
"You don't want to hear what I have to say." Rory said sitting up. There were tears streaming down her face, and her eyes were red and puffy. It looked like she had been crying all night.  
  
"Rory-"  
  
"No! It's your fault! It wasn't Luke's fault. Luke may have sent him away, but I know someone must have said something to him for him to have done that. And I have a feeling it was you."  
  
"Rory, I have a right to hate Jess. You're my daughter, and he could have killed you. When my daughter goes out and someone breaks her, I'm allowed to hate the guy that does it. It's over Rory, he's gone. I win."  
  
"I can't believe you blame Jess for this. It wasn't his fault mom. It wasn't. He swerved to save the furry thing, and yes, he wrecked the car, but I was the one that told him to drive and I was the one who thought we should go out for ice cream. If you want to drive someone out of town, maybe it should be me."  
  
"Rory, stop talking irrationally, Jess is not only a bad influence on himself, but even on you. He's causing stress in all parts of your life."  
  
"Like what? My grades aren't failing, I haven't started doing drugs, nothing. How has he negatively influenced my life?"  
  
"Okay, what about your relationship with Dean?"  
  
"Dean? Jess, he's, he's, he's my friend mom, and a good one too. We can talk about things that Dean and I can't and don't."  
  
"Oh, so you don't have any non-friendly feelings toward him at all?"  
  
"I really don't want to talk about this now." Rory said getting out of bed and wiping her eyes  
  
"Well, I do." Lorelai said bluntly, "and you have no choice in the matter, so you're just gonna have to sit back down and talk to me."  
  
"No, I do have a choice, I can leave." Rory said walking out of the room, and grabbing a jacket.  
  
"Oh, and where are you going to go? I'll just follow you, you know. You can't hide from me."  
  
"Really?'  
  
"Yes, really"  
  
"Fine, I'm going to Luke's" and with that Rory slammed the door and walked quickly away from the house, still wearing her pajamas.  
  
Lorelai collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Why? Why is she like me?" she thought out loud. "Why does she have to like the bad guy? Always."  
  
  
  
Across town (which we all know isn't very far) Rory was making her way up to Luke's Diner. When she opened the door, Luke looked up expectantly, as did everyone else in the entire diner. She walked up to the counter and sat down on a bar stool.  
  
"Hi." Luke said sullenly  
  
Rory took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, trying her best not to burst into tears. "I, I, I'm so sorry Luke. It wasn't Jess' fault. He was helping me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But, then why did you send him away?"  
  
"I thought it was for the best. He's flunking out of school, you're his only real friend, and everyone just thinks he's trouble."  
  
"But, he was getting better, he had almost quit smoking. And, he was getting help with the whole homework thing. It's just-"  
  
"Rory, I know okay?" Luke said trying to comfort the shattered girl  
  
"I didn't know that you cared so much about him."  
  
"Neither did I." She said blankly  
  
Luke walked away and came back with a mug and an entire pot of coffee.  
  
"I'll be right back." He explained  
  
"Okay."  
  
After watching Luke and Rory talk for nearly a half hour Lorelai turned and walked away. He had never seen people this emotional before. Rory had cried more than once, and Luke looked like he was on the verge of tears multiple times. Lorelai had never even stopped to think about Luke. She had been so angry that night. She had never realized that Luke taking Jess in had actually added something to his life. And there she went taking him away. It was her fault that her daughter was upset. Jess had wrecked a car, and broken her daughter's wrist. But Lorelai had broken her daughter's heart.  
  
And there was only one thing she could do to repair the pain she had caused.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N; okay, this chapter was short, I know, I know. Please, please, please r/r. It will be so greatly appreciated, flame if you must but remember a girl can only take so much sh*t. 


	2. ~Forgiven~

~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Forgiven  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He rolled over and picked up the phone. It was 2 in the afternoon and he had been up late last night having a welcome back party with his friends. He pulled his head up off of the pillow and blindly reached out for the phone. He grabbed it and brought it up to his ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"The one and only. Who is this?"  
  
"It's Lorelai."  
  
"Lorelai…Oh. What do you want?" He said somewhat sarcastically. "Are you suing me now? Or just sending the repair bill for your car?"  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if you would come back."  
  
"What? Why?" Jess was dumbstruck. He couldn't figure out what she was talking about.  
  
"Because people here actually miss you."  
  
Jess laughed, "Oh yeah? Like who? You?"  
  
"No. Not me. I'm perfectly fine with you being all the way in New York, but people here do miss you. There's Luke, and…Rory." She said quieter  
  
"Rory misses me?" He shot straight up in bed. Moving to Stars Hollow was actually worth it. He got to meet Rory Gilmore. , who in his mind was the most beautiful, intelligent, and nice person in the entire country.  
  
"Yes, She does. Much to my…discretion."  
  
"You actually want me to come back?"  
  
"Yes. Will that be okay with your mom?"  
  
Jess laughed again, "Actually, my mom and my step-dad were just talking about what military school they should sign me up for."  
  
"Hmm…not a bad idea. Maybe you should forget I ever called." Lorelai said laughing  
  
"Yeah, well. I'm going to come back."  
  
"Really? I thought you would take more persuading. You must have been partying pretty hard last night to just be waking up."  
  
"Yeah, it was a joint, welcome home- we'll miss you party."  
  
"Sounds like fun. Do you have any idea of how you'll be getting here?"  
  
"Umm…no. I guess I'll take the bus- again." He laughed  
  
"So, when should I tell Rory to meet you at the bus station? Is tomorrow soon enough? You'll want to be back before Luke sends all of your stuff away, and then you wont miss any school."  
  
"Oh yippee, well I'll go talk to my parents and tell them what's going on. Tell her to be there at 8:00 tomorrow night. I'll leave in the afternoon."  
  
"Thank you so much Jess. You have no idea what this means to me- or everyone else. We've all missed our favourite hoodlum, even though no one will admit it. Taylor has been pretty bored without you lately, and we do need someone to find those baseballs."  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is it going to be different this time?"  
  
"Are you going to be different this time?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Please try hard. For Rory's sake."  
  
"I will."  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone at the same instant Jess did. He looked around his room. It was basically empty except for a bunch of garbage and some clothes scattered around on the floor. He grabbed everything he could get and cleaned his room. Then he took all of his dirty clothes and washed them. He climbed into the shower, and thought about what Lorelai had said. Rory. Rory missed him. And he was going to do whatever it took to make her see that he was perfect for her.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
He was on the bus. On his way back. Was he out of his mind? He was going back to a town where nearly everyone hated him. There was Dean, Taylor, and everyone else, except for Rory, Lorelai, Lane, and Luke.  
  
They had already passed through Hartford, where he had to switch buses. He was actually getting good at. He had it down pat, a few more pranks and he could write a book about how to get back to New York from Smalltown, USA.  
  
They entered Stars Hollow. He looked at the familiar surroundings, and gripped his bags tightly. He was nervous. Very, very nervous. What if she missed him but she wasn't ready to forgive him? This would be interesting.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Rory!"  
  
Rory ran out of her room, "What?!"  
  
Lorelai smiled, "I want to go for a walk."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes, now. And then I think we should go to Luke's for dessert."  
  
"We already had dessert remember?"  
  
"Oh, I know, but I want more. I need some good pie."  
  
"Aren't you and him still fighting?"  
  
"Yes, but I thought of a solution."  
  
"Oh yeah? What's that?"  
  
"You'll see my dear, just wait and see."  
  
"Okay, I guess. Where do you want to walk?"  
  
"Through the park, and then downtown, right past the bus station so that we can make fun of all the losers getting off the 8 o'clock bus."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
~*~  
  
It was 8 o'clock on the dot when the bus pulled up to the stop, and at the same time the two Gilmore's walked up to the bench. Jess was tired. He saw two figures just approaching the bench. He smiled when he recognized the two women.  
  
Everyone got off the bus. Lorelai was worried she couldn't see Jess. Maybe he decided that military school was the best place for him after all. Then she saw him. A dark, figure was getting off. Rory gasped, and grabbed her mother's hand.  
  
Jess looked up. Rory stood. He smiled. Lorelai stood up beside her daughter. Rory just stood there.  
  
Jess spoke, "What? You've forgotten me already?"  
  
Rory ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Never leave me."  
  
Lorelai was surprised at this; her daughter was in love. And it was no longer with her boyfriend. But she was happy- at last.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N; this is all that I can stand to write for now. Here's two chapters deal with that. Maybe I'll have more tomorrow- or tonight if you are really lucky. 


	3. ~never leave me~

A/N; okay here it is, I worked for like 3 hours on it, so if it sucks I'm sorry but I really tried. It's hard, because I want to give this story the attention it deserves, I really do, but I've been trying to do a science project all day so it's been difficult. Thank you so much for all the reviews, it was amazing! I couldn't believe it.  
  
I'm starting chapter 4 now, sorry this one doesn't have a title, I couldn't think of one, maybe I will one of these days. I'll try to post again by tomorrow, maybe if I finish this project soon (riiiight) I'll get it done by tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Jess pulled out of her arms. She was crying. He wiped away her tears.  
  
"Why are you crying? I'm not leaving. This isn't just my stop on the way to somewhere else. I'm staying."  
  
"It's not like you're going to be able to stay, my mom probably will call in the police to get rid of you. Not to mention Taylor, or my dad…"  
  
"Your dad?"  
  
"Yeah , he was here, and if he finds out that you're back, he'll probably show up again. He was pretty mad."  
  
"So was your mom."  
  
"What do you mean 'was', last time I checked she was still mad. Unless you know something I don't."  
  
"I know that she was the one who arranged for me to come back."  
  
"What?" Rory was totally taken aback. She looked at her mother "Wh, what did you do?"  
  
"Oh you know, the usual, called in for a few connections, the mafia, Sadam Hussein, anyone with evil connections. Whatever I could to make you happy. Hun, you know that's all that is important to me. And while no, I still don't love Jess, if he makes you happy, no matter how worried I get about you I'm gonna have to realize that one day I'm gonna have to let go- a little."  
  
Rory turned back to Jess. "Are we going to Luke's?" She asked no one in particular, more trying to absorb every detail on his face, incase he left her again.  
  
"Yes! God, I've missed his food." Lorelai practically burst when she said it. "Let's go!"  
  
Pulling Rory and Jess in tow she headed towards the other side of the park. She walked up to the stairs finally letting go of Rory and Jess and left them standing there. She opened the door and nearly bounded inside. Luke's head shot up from where he was standing behind the counter.  
  
"Lorelai, I-"  
  
"Luke! I have to tell you something!" She yelled joyfully  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I actually have to show you something."  
  
"And it is?"  
  
"Hmm…well, it's more for you then for me. Actually, I don't even really want it. You can have it, I guess."  
  
"Okay, so what is?"  
  
"Well, it's not actually an it, more of a who, and furthermore-"  
  
This time Luke cut her off, "WHO IS IT?!" He said loud enough for the entire diner to hear.  
  
"Well, re-lax already Lukey darling, it's no big deal. I just put in a few calls, well really only one, and I got you a present. A house guest you could say. Although I'm not sure if he counts as a guest, after all, he has already stayed with you." She mumbled incoherently as she walked to the door. She opened it to reveal Jess and Rory standing outside the door, suddenly deep in conversation. Luke's eyes widened in amazement.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
Jess turned and faced him, "Oh, hey Luke" he said casually, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"You're back? When did you get back?"  
  
Jess pretended to check his non-existent watch "About three minutes and six seconds ago. Why? Did you miss me?" he said, tilting his head to the side  
  
"Yeah, I had no one to wash my dishes. Get in here!"  
  
Jess looks surprised and walks into the diner, closely followed by Rory.  
  
"Jess, I sent you out of here, I told you it was for the best, and you wanted to leave, why are you back?"  
  
Lorelai butted in facing Luke, "Luke, you know that you missed him, he was part of your life, I'm sorry that I told you that he had to go. It wasn't my choice. It was your, I'm really, really sorry."  
  
"Umm…" Luke wasn't sure of what to say. "So, you're the one that called him? You told him to come back?"  
  
Lorelai looked at her feet sheepishly, "Yes…"  
  
Luke nodded and then looked at Jess, "Go put your stuff upstairs with the rest of your crap, I'll be up in half an hour."  
  
"Umm, okay, but can't I-"  
  
"No. Not tonight."  
  
"Okay sorry" Jess motioned apologetically with his hands and turned to walk up the stairs, when suddenly an angry voice filled the diner.  
  
"LUKE DANES what is that boy –no- that HOODLUM doing back here!"  
  
"Calm down Taylor. Don't worry, everything has just been a huge misunderstanding."  
  
Now Taylor had walked over to where the group was standing and Jess had turned to face Taylor. "Misunderstanding? Just when I think we've finally gotten rid of the black sheep in this town, here he is." Directly to Jess he says, "Young man, you are supposed to be in New York by now."  
  
"Huh, is that so?" He asked, "sorry, my mistake." He said, making no attempt to leave. This caused Rory to burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Argh!" Taylor started walking back towards the door, "You people are impossible!"  
  
Taylor walked out of the diner, leaving Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Jess standing there with a few scattered customers.  
  
"Well, I should be going," Jess started  
  
"Wait, Jess." Lorelai said, "I think that we got off on the wrong foot, and I know that it wasn't a success last time, but if you're willing to try again, I think the four of us should maybe have dinner tomorrow night. At our house."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Luke asked  
  
"Well, no." Lorelai said, "But I really, really want my opinion of Jess to change, and if we don't spend any time together I don't see how that's going to happen."  
  
Luke smiled at that, "Okay, we'll be there."  
  
"Great. Rory we better be going."  
  
"Okay, bye Luke, bye Jess."  
  
Rory and Lorelai walked away from the diner, heading towards their house in silence. Finally, when they reached the driveway Rory stopped.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes?"  
  
"Why did you call Jess?"  
  
"Oh, because I just couldn't resist prank calling the little bugger."  
  
"Seriously"  
  
"Because, I hate seeing you that unhappy. You haven't been that upset since, well, you broke up with Dean, I guess."  
  
"I wasn't that upset. You're overreacting."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too"  
  
"I'm not fighting with you on this one Rory."  
  
"Don't you hate Jess?"  
  
"Hate is such a strong…yes."  
  
"So why did you call him, why did you invite him back?"  
  
"Rory, it doesn't matter okay? I had my reasons."  
  
"Mom, just tell me, you can, you know you can. Why?"  
  
"Because Luke missed him! And you missed him, a lot more then I ever thought you would. You surprised me by the amount that you missed him. And also…nevermind"  
  
"no, what?"  
  
"I know, Dean knows, everybody but you knows."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't even know why you are bothering to deny it anymore. It's not like you and Dean really have anything anymore, at least, it doesn't sound like you do."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? I love Dean. I'm confused. Can you just back up?"  
  
"Rory, look at me," Lorelai said pulling Rory in front of her ,and kneeling down to look her straight in the eyes. "You have feelings for Jess. Admit it. I know it, Dean knows it, hell, I think Jess even knows it. Now he's back, and you can screw up your life just like I did."  
  
"What are you talking about? Jess? I don't have feelings for Jess."  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter with a look of disbelief, "Excuse me? Miss I cried for a day when he left, you don't have feelings for him? Puh- lease."  
  
"Mom. I have a boyfriend. And what would make you think that I'm going to end up like you?" Rory stated plainly then turned and walked into the house.  
  
Lorelai stood outside their house, thinking about what her daughter had just said. Lorelai didn't want to be her mother. She didn't want Rory to be her, and most of all she didn't want anyone to be unhappy, but with a situation like this it was bound to happen. Rory was smart- smarter than she had ever been. But her dying relationship with Dean, and expanding one with Jess worried her, it worried her a lot. But keeping them apart would do more damage. God, she needed help.  
  
She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number without even thinking. It took two rings before a familiar voice picked up on the other end.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Chris? Hi, it's me…" 


	4. ~second chances, and endings~

A/N; so last night I was lying in bed at about 11:30 right? And I got hit with a huge inspiration. So I stayed up for a half an hour writing in the near-dark, and finished. Only one problem, the inspiration was for a part further along in the story. So I have to wrap things up here before I can put that in. So, wait for it. I'm petty proud of it, although, it could be bad- we never know. So, here's this chapter, I want to try and finish it all up in this chapter (not the whole story, just one plot line), but I don't want to rush it, so we'll see.  
  
Okay, so I'm sorry if it's a little rushed. But I can't wait.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 4 – second chances and endings  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She hadn't been able to concentrate in school all day. She knew why too. That was what troubled her most. She had finally opened her eyes to see what was wrong. Why she had been so emotional. She was never that emotional. Even when her and Dean broke up, it took her days before she even accepted it, was willing to talk about it. She had cried then, for a while. She couldn't move on though. She loved him, she just hadn't been ready for him to know. Why was that all in the past tense now?  
  
Dean. He was away. He wouldn't be back for another day. He was coming back tomorrow around lunch. He was going to pick her up at the bus stop. What would she say? His car. It was ruined, and Jess, who he hated, was the one responsible. It had been an accident, Dean wouldn't see it that way. His anger could consume him. He would take action without thinking about what damage he could do first.  
  
Breaking up. How would she do it? Tell him she didn't love him. She wasn't sure that she could tell him. It had been over a year, and he hadn't done anything wrong. Was the loss of a spark a reason to break it off? But could she stay with someone who she had no feelings for anymore? Staying with him and lying to him about a love that no longer existed would only break his heart more. And it wasn't like the love, or the fire, or the spark was coming back.  
  
She had to concentrate on something else. The fact that Jess and Luke would be here any minute and she hadn't written more then a line on her history paper that was due the next day was very, very bad. She pulled herself together long enough to get half done before there was a knock on the door.  
  
When the knock on the door sounded Rory froze. She was scared to see him.  
  
Jess. She remembered the how she had acted the last time they saw each other. At the bus stop she was acting as if her boyfriend had just gotten off death row.  
  
But Jess wasn't her boyfriend. Up until he left she had never even considered him more then a friend.  
  
We all know the saying 'out of sight, out of mind' ? Well, in this case that definitely did not apply.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
As Rory sat on her bed thinking about all of this Lorelai had (eventually) made her way to the door. She opened it to reveal Luke- who had ditched his normal plaid/flannel for a simple long sleeved T-shirt. He was holding a bag full of food. And Jess was standing behind him wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt, with a green vest over it.  
  
"Rory's in her room." Lorelai told Jess and he headed off in the direction of her room  
  
~*~  
  
She hadn't noticed him enter. Which was strange, because she wasn't doing anything. So naturally, when he spoke, he startled her.  
  
"Hey?" he said, almost inquiring what she was doing at the same time  
  
"Oh. Jess. Hey." She smiled warmly, "I was, uh, reading, and thinking."  
  
"Hmm…so nothing new huh?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"What book?" he said walking over to her bed. He picked it up, reading the cover and smiling at the fact that she was almost done, and that she listened to him that closely. "'Please Kill Me'? You actually remembered me telling you about that book?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, because of the book. Not You."  
  
His face dropped a little.  
  
"Not that I don't think of you. Because I do. I mean," he looked at her strangely as she tried to complete a thought, "I mean, I don't think about you a lot, a lot. Just sometimes. And not in the way you're thinking, just…I give up. You confuse me." She stated  
  
"Yeah, well, you confuse me too." He stated and they walked out into the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner had gone well. Rory had spent the entire school day going over what she was going to say to Dean. Her boyfriend. Her first boyfriend. Her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.  
  
God. How would she break up with him? How mad would he be? She saw him outside the bus. She got off and gave him hug. 'This is gonna be hard' she thought.  
  
She took him to the gazebo in the middle of the park. 'Get him away from people' she thought. He was going to be furious.  
  
Explaining everything with Jess, and the accident was easy. Breaking up with him was hard. Her mom had been right he had known about her feelings for Jess. Before she had. Amazing how perceptive people could be when they tried.  
  
He had taken it hard. Even though he had known it was coming he was very upset. He still loved her. How could she not love him when he felt so strongly about her. It was amazing. He had cried. It was very out of character for him, but he couldn't help it. He was too upset. He left her there, in the park. Crying. He just walked away. Throwing one of Taylor's garbage cans, that he had insisted upon putting up in the park, across a nature path.  
  
She couldn't just stay there. It hurt too much. She got up. Wiping the continuous stream of tears away from her eyes. It was no help though. They were just going to keep coming no matter where she went. She headed towards the bridge. For comfort. All by herself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
ah! It wasn't supposed to be that short. I didn't want to go into elaborate detail though, with the break-up. And the dinner was no real big-deal. Sorry if it seemed too short. I decided to post 2 chapters right now, because the new episode is on in like 5 minutes, and I really wanted this to be posted before the new episode came on. 


	5. ~speechless~

A/N; okay, here it is. My favourite piece of writing I've ever done. Let me know how it is- even if you've already reviewed I really would like some input. Sorry it's so short, but it always looks so much longer on paper before it's typed!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 5 ~ speechless  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He watched her from the edge of the woods. She was standing on the bridge alone. Crying.  
  
She seemed so upset. So innocent. So beautiful  
  
Dean had never deserved her. Hell, he wasn't even sure he deserved her.  
  
She wasn't like anyone he had ever met. God, he doubted she was like any other person, anywhere. She was remarkable, one of a kind. Unstoppable. She could do anything and whatever she wanted with her life.  
  
Writer, doctor, lawyer, reporter, journalist, actress- the possibilities were endless for her. She was beautiful, intelligent, kind, and quick witted.  
  
And she liked him. Everyone saw it. And although she wasn't ready for it yet- she knew it too.  
  
She had stopped crying. He noticed it immediately. Now she was sitting down on the bridge, letting the very bottoms of the soles of her shoes touch the water. She closed her eyes and leaned back.  
  
When she opened them he was standing beside her. She started to smile, but then, realizing she couldn't, she began to cry again.  
  
She wasn't ready yet. Things with Dean had just ended. Moments before. She wasn't ready to move on yet. Not with something this deep. Dean had been her first love, and she wasn't ready for the intensity of what was next. It would be different.  
  
Much different. New. Unsafe.  
  
He was dangerous. It was one of the things that drew her to him. With Dean everything had been safe; reliable. This was much different.  
  
It wouldn't be the same for him. Just like she had never dated anyone like him, he had never dated anyone remotely close to her.  
  
Blondes. Dumb ones too. That was his type before. The only topic the girls he dated could hold their own in was sex. And that had been fine with him. But with her, he wanted more. It wasn't about that with her.  
  
He felt something else for her. More then attraction, lust, or infatuation. It was deep; real.  
  
Their eyes locked. They could see into each other's soul when they did this. And every time it was as overwhelming and mind-blowing as the first.  
  
He reached out to her. Touching a strand of her hair.  
  
His touch gave her chills. Not creepy chills. Magic chills.  
  
She smiled. She was happy he was there. Happy there was someone to comfort her, and happy that it was him more than anyone.  
  
Her mother tried, but couldn't understand. She didn't understand it at all, and she didn't want to. She was so busy worrying about what negative effects this relationship could have that she missed all of the good things.  
  
It was over with Dean. And as not ready as she was, she was giving into her feelings for him. They were real. Not forced.  
  
His hand grazed her collar bone. She felt closer to him standing a foot apart then she ever did when she was pressed up against Dean. There was a bond, and she suddenly became aware of his closeness.  
  
She reached out and touched his cheek, running her middle and index fingers down his jaw bone. Never losing eye contact. His arms moved around her waist and hers around his neck.  
  
She hadn't been ready before. Moments ago she wasn't. But looking into his eyes had changed her mind.  
  
She saw it. Trust. She trusted him to keep her heart safe while she did the same for him.  
  
She was ready.  
  
He was ready.  
  
He leaned forward and their lips met. The kiss was slow. Gradual. Their lips parted and they continued for what felt like hours, but was only moments.  
  
They pulled away, looking at each other with somewhat of an amazement. They had been waiting so long for that and it was perfect.  
  
Sitting back down on the bridge he held her hand and she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
They sat in silence.  
  
Peaceful. Content. Separated from the rest of the world. Together.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
ok, so how was it? I need an opinion. On this chapter more then others. It's really important to me!!! Please please please.  
  
should I end it? Or keep going,. I need to know. Thank you so much for reading this by the way. 


End file.
